


Nothing That Your Minds Can't Do

by dancingswanprincess



Series: This One's Hers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, I absolutely love this chapter tbh, This One's Hers, i have a couple that i'm really excited about and this is one of them, the temptation to add ''....and peggy'' to the character tags was strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingswanprincess/pseuds/dancingswanprincess
Summary: The Schuyler Sisters had been talking about their weddings since childhood. Surprisingly, Angelica's is not going according to the plan she set out when she was 11.





	Nothing That Your Minds Can't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So apparently people actually like this, I'm a little surprised, honestly. But here, have the next installment. I will probably go back and write something about their courtship in a flash-back type chapter later on, but I was just too excited about this one to let it sit.

_When they were children, the Schuyler sisters had often shared fantasies about their future weddings._

_They would stay up by candelight, oldest Angelica keeping a careful ear out for when their father finally retired to bed. When she heard the telltale snoring of their father, she’d crawl under the covers where her two sisters were already talking and giggling. Angelica would clear her throat, taking command of the conversation._

_“Since I’m the oldest, **I’m** probably going to end up married to an Earl, or a Duke. Maybe a Prince! Imagine me as a Princess, Betsy!” She said, adjusting her back so she could sit up straighter, already lost in a world of chiffon and Parliament._

_Eliza only laughed. “The Royal Family would have no reason to marry from **our** family. You’ll more likely end up married to the sons of one of Father’s work partners…or maybe even John, from down the street. Rumor has it, he’s had his heart set on you.” Peggy had to stuff her face into a pillow to keep the laughter from travelling down the hall._

_In the candlelight, Angelica made a face, contorting the shadows. “I’d never marry a Pauper-to-be like John. Besides, Father would approve of only the best and the richest for me. It doesn’t matter whom I marry, anyway. Everyone knows the best part of getting married is the wedding. And I have mine all planned out.”_

_“How?” Peggy asked. “You’re not even eleven! You don’t know **anything** about weddings!”_

_“And you’re barely **eight,** Peggy.” Angelica shot back lightheartedly. “I doubt you even know what color dress you’re to wear as a bride.”_

_Eliza only sighed as Peggy scoffed indignantly. “Of course I do! White!”_

_“Wrong.” Angelica said. “The height of fashion in wedding dresses in this half of the century is **cream**. White is too expensive for one dress, no matter how much money Father says he has. And I will not have you two reusing mine because it was too expensive to afford your own. Besides, after everyone in the colonies sees me in my dress, they will **all** be imitating me. And the church will be adorned in every flower you can think of – a rainbow of roses and lilies and daisies. When I walk down the aisle, I will be proceeded by white and red rose petals. And the bridesmaids will all wear…light blue, the color of the sky in midday in May. Eliza, you will be my maid of honor, of course?”_

_“Angelica, you are truly ridiculous.” Eliza giggled, ignoring Peggy’s offended proclamations. “You **cannot** plan a wedding without having someone in mind.”_

__

_“Who’s to say I don’t?” Angelica shot back with a twinkle in her eye. A wide smile spread across the younger Schuyler sisters’ faces in unison, and Eliza looked back and forth between Peggy and Angelica. Her legs flailed in excitement._

_“Angelica, you must tell us who it is. This moment! We won’t tell a soul, we swear. Right, Peggy?” Eliza shot a glance at her sister._

_“Well, maybe… Ow, Liza! That hurt!” Peggy rubbed her ribs where Eliza’s elbow had made firm contact. “Fine, I promise.”_

_“Well...” Angelica drew out the word, trying not to laugh as her sisters leaned forward in anticipation. “He’s quick-witted, he’s handsome, brave, strong. Isn’t afraid to speak his mind, or let me do the same. He’s-“_

_“Completely imaginary!” Peggy burst out. “He must be; you haven’t given a name!”_

_“I wouldn’t say completely.” Angelica looked away from her sisters, trying not to blush at the shame of being found out. “Right now he only exists in my mind, but there must be a man out there in the world whom I will met, who meets all my requirements.”_

_“Angie’s going to die an old spinstress!” Little Peggy laughed and laughed, clutching her pillow and rolling into Eliza._

  


Since their childhood, Eliza had dreamed of being Angelica’s maid of honor in that giant wedding ceremony to an exceptional, imaginary man. She often imagined herself in a light blue formal gown, with her sister in front of her sitting in a chair at their bedroom mirror. Eliza and Angelica would reminisce on their childhoods while Angelica tried not to mourn what was over and Eliza tried to wrestle her sister’s hair into a bun. The final touch was always the sparkling, gold and pearl backpiece that their mother had worn on her wedding day with her own veil. Now, it was Angelica’s. Eliza could always see her older sister in her cream dress, spinning one last time and wiping away tears from underneath the front piece of her lace veil. They would hear the church bells chime from down the street, and get into their carriage to go see Angelica become a married woman.

So, Eliza was understandably disappointed at first when her sister’s wedding didn’t live up to her fantasy.

Instead, it started with a disaster. Alexander had only been courting Angelica for about three months when he asked for the oldest daughter’s hand in marriage. All of the sisters had waited just out of view in the next room, waiting to break out the best champagne they had to the happiness of their oldest sister. Eliza wasn’t as into the idea as she made herself look, but it was for Angelica. She’d play any part for the sister she owed so much to.

So when their father rejected Alexander, it was worse than a slap in the face.

Eliza let her mask of happiness come down, for now was the only time to express the true sadness that had been in her heart since the Winter Ball. But now, all that emotion was channeled into true pity for her dear Angie. She couldn’t begin to imagine the pain of having a future so happy so close you could almost taste it and then…have it ripped away by something entirely out of your control. Well, _maybe_ Eliza could imagine.

Their father quickly bade Alexander goodbye, and Angelica ran up to her room in barely suppressed tears.

Eliza’s heart ached for her sister, but she followed.

When she got upstairs, the door to their bedroom was locked. “Angelica?” She called, knocking softly. She couldn’t hear any crying, just footsteps. But if Eliza knew Angelica at all, she was barely holding them in, so no one would think anything was wrong. Always the strongest Schuyler sister, even on the cusp of heartbreak.

“Eliza, I’m fine.” Came the reply. The emotion was clear in her voice, but nowhere near what Eliza would’ve expected. Oh, this must be worse than she thought – Angelica pushing down her emotions was never good! “Please, just give me a minute. I’ll open the door.”

Eliza waited patiently, and the door creaked open just enough for Angelica to pop her head out. “Come inside, quickly. We don’t have much time.”

The only thing allowed out of Eliza was a confused noise as Angelica pulled her in by her arm. When Eliza got inside, she saw half of Angelica’s wardrobe strewn across the bed, along with a trunk. She was dressed in her dinner dress still, but her traveling jacket was over it and her hair was up under a hat. Was…Was Angelica going somewhere? Had this heartbreak unhinged her?

“Angelica, what is this?” Eliza gestured to the disaster of a room.

Angelica looked her younger sister dead in the eye. “Alexander and I are running away together.”

Eliza could only stare in shock for a moment. “You’re _what?_ ” She heard her voice echo around the room.

“Hush!” Angelica clapped a hand over Eliza’s mouth, and while Eliza was much too grown up to lick her sister’s hand, she was extremely tempted to get her personal space back. When Angelica released her sister’s mouth, she continued “Alexander and I planned on Father rejecting him – Alexander has no money, no family history that he will speak of, and while he has similar political ideas to Father, he’s much more radical. We knew it was doomed from the start.”

“Then why continue the courtship?” Eliza couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed. If Angelica had known all along that it was never going to work, why not _tell_ Eliza? They could’ve talked. They talked about _everything_ before this. What had _happened_ to her sister?

“Because we are deeply in love, Betsy.” A smile settled across Angelica’s face. “I cannot imagine my life without him – I get pains in my chest just trying to think about a time where I would not receive a letter from him every night, or be graced by his laugh.” Angelica grabbed Eliza’s hands. “I sincerely hope that you, one day, find a love like I have. Then you will understand.”

“So, you are saying goodbye?” Eliza’s eyes filled with tears. When would her sister return? Would she ever be _allowed_ to return? Eliza had been standing at Angelica’s side since childhood, tugging at her dress skirts and reading over her shoulder – tried to be her and never quite succeeded. How in the world would she ever replace Angelica as the Oldest Schuyler Sister?

“Not yet. Right now, I’m asking for your help.” Angelica squeezed Eliza’s hands once before turning back and shoving a petticoat in the trunk. “My show of emotion will only buy me so much time from Mother and Father. I expect them up here sometime within the hour. I am going to finish packing this trunk, and throw it out the window. It will land somewhere in the bushes, but that’s easier than getting it down through the house. I can get out the window and get the trunk far enough away that retrieving it with Alexander later will not be an issue.” She looked up from packing for a moment. “I’m also asking you to come to the church with me. I asked a priest there to do me a favor. I am marrying Alexander Hamilton _tonight,_ no matter what Father says.” She slammed the trunk shut. “Now go distract our parents.”


End file.
